Heavy in Your Arms Chapter 8: Confession
by laurah1236
Summary: Alessandra finally gives Blake a glimpse of her past.


"I knew I shouldn't have come" I said back to Blake. And with no time to think, no time to acess what I was actually doing. I jumped out of the tree branch I was sitting in and completley rolled my ankle in one agonizing split second. I grunted and bit down on my lip trying with all my will not to cry.

"Oh my God, let me help you" insisted Blake. But I just ignored him and carried on trying to limp away from him till I reached the closest road and collapsed on the leg that was sprained.

"Please Alessandra" he said offering me both his arms, "I can carry you to the car, we will be at the hospital in no time." I looked away then slowly looked back at him with pain written all over my face I nodded once and was suddenly in his arms. He raced me towards his car, I had never actually noticed how bulky he really was. I could feel his arms flexing and his abbs rubbing on my side, but all I could concentrate was the pain shooting up from my ankle. We got to the car in what felt like ages where he layed me down in the backseat, and rushed to the wheel. I had never seen anybody drive so fast and recklessly in my life. "I'm not going to the hospital" I said through my pain. He looked at me like I was completley insane. "You sprained your ankle and it's swelling is only getting worse, you need to get a doctor to look at it" he said in disagreement. "No, Blake I'll be fine just take me...take me...I don't know anywhere but my house or the hospital" I replied hopelessly. And so he did, before I knew it we were about 5 blocks from my house, in his driveway.

There was no one home thankfully. He picked me up again and layed me down on his couch, while he went to go get me ice.

"Thanks" I managed to say as he slowly but deliberately placed the ice on my swollen ankle. He just looked as he sulked in his own guilt so I said, "It's not your fault I jumped and have terrible agility."

"Want something to drink?" was all he could respond.

We sat there drinking pina-coladas with both my legs on top of his thighs, me laying across the couch, and him sitting on one end. He flipped through channels while I closed my eyes. After twenty minutes my ice-pack had melted, he replaced it with a new one and made me smores.

For someone who I tried to dislike and stay away from so badly he really made it hard for me. I mean he was so sweet, his intentions were clear he wanted to know me, not the me everybody else knows that is bitter at the world for all its done to me, but the me before that, which I so desperately wished he understood he would never find. So I sat there in contemplation when Blake said, "You jumped off the branch because I asked you who Michael was." He wasn't making a question. He was stating what he already knew. I just looked towards the television as I felt the guilt eating at my finger-tips. "Yes, but it's not your fault, you've been nothing but nice to me, and I've been nothing but rude to you. You don't deserve it. I..I'm sorry." I finally say. " I promise to never mention him, nor ask about anything personal again" he says dejectedly. "Thanks, I should really get home now though, my parents are going to flip if I don't show up to dinner" I reply indifferently.

He walked me out and helped me limp my way to my own home where I found my parents gone to my luck. So it was safe to go through the front door, Blake stayed on my porch until I invited him in, he walked in akwardly obviously feeling out of place. He asked me if I had a first aid-kit so I found it and handed it to him. He was suprisingly crafty, he bandadged my ankle up to the point you could tell it was swollen but couldn't see the green-purple bruise color underneath.

"Michael was my best friend. He died a couple months ago, in a car accident" I recite almost in monotone trying to keep all emotions away.

I don't know exactly why I told him, maybe it was because I felt like my silence was tearing me apart, and since screaming wasn't an option telling him was the only second. Either way, he didn't know the depth of it, he didn't know I was madly in love with Michael. He didn't know I never got the chance to tell Michael my true feelings, and now never would be able too, he didn't know the half of it. I intended on keeping it that way.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry..I don't know what it's like to lose anyone. I know its not easy, and I know thats an understatement but time heals everything" he says softly.

Blake was the first person that I had talked about Michael at my own will, it was my descision, I sincerely hoped I wouldn't regret it.

"I'm not holding my breath on it" I say thats when I hear keys moving in the lock. He already knew the routine as he stepped out the back sliding door, but not before looking back, and from what I can make out he said, "It'll all be ok." I couldn't help but smile because even if it wasn't true I needed to hear it.


End file.
